Another Adventure
by ben collier
Summary: This story is the ending of the adventures of Huck and Jim.


Ben Collier

Class 7th

Another Adventure

After Huck found out Jim was free he was so ecstatic. He loved that his friend was finally free. Huck decided that he wanted to live the raft life with Jim. So he told Jim what he wanted to do. Jim decided that it would be a great idea but he wanted to get his family back from their owners first. They needed some money so they could go get his family.

To make the money Jim decided to have one on one basketball tournaments at different towns and the cost to play was $1. So people of all sorts came to play and watch these games. Jim never lost a game, he was spectacular! He could run and jump twice as good as any one he faced. He was the man to beat. Jim played the games and beat everyone while Huck took all the money and was the advertiser. Pretty soon there was so many people that came to watch Jim play, Huck and Jim decided they needed to charge admission so they made everyone that came pay $1.50 admission. Pretty soon Huck and Jim had collected thousands of dollars and they decided it was time to go get Jim's family.

Huck and Jim set out on their journey to where they thought was going to be back to Jim's family, but what they did not know was that they were in for a much bigger journey than they had expected. They were half way there when they saw rapids like they had never seen before. What they did not know was that it was actually a crack in the earth and that they were about to go in. As they get up to the so called rapids they see that they are not rapids at all so they try to paddle to the shore but it was just too late. They were about to fall down into the earth and had no way out so they said their prayers and then they fell. They fell and fell but to their relief their raft's mast caught wind and they floated down slowly and finally they reached solid ground.

They did not know how far they were inside the earth so they decided to do a little bit of exploring. They got out some weapons just in case there was actual life wherever they were. They went exploring and they found a huge crater like indention in the ground and they did not know how a meteor could have reached this place without hitting the outside part of earth. They could not figure it out so they said they would think about it later. They went on exploring and found some really amazing things. They found some glow worms and some really cool flowers. They also found some more weird crater like indentions in the ground. All of a sudden they feel the ground move like you would feel when an earthquake was happening, and they also hear a type of roaring. They turn around really quickly and to their amazement they see a dinosaur! They were so scared and so amazed. They were just speechless; it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. So they climb up a tree to get a better look at the one dinosaur, but they looked out over the land while they were up there and they saw that were herds and herds of these amazing creatures!

The first night they found this hollow tree to stay in and put all their things into. The next day they go to this lake and swim in it for a little while to keep their minds off of the fact that they were stuck and needed to find a way out. They finally get done swimming and think about how to get out of this place. They go on for days and days eating fruits and berries. They are starving and need better food and they start to get aggravated and do not know if they are ever going to get home.

One day they are sitting there thinking of a plan to get out of the place and all of a sudden this little creature comes out of nowhere and attacks Huck, it jumps through the air at him but it gets hit with this arrow. Huck and Jim look around for what the arrow came from. This man jumps out of the bushes and he is painted all over his chest and he looked like a natural born warrior. He walked over to them and says, "How did you people get to this place?" So Jim and Huck told him about how they were riding their raft and got sucked up into a hole and how their raft turned into a parachute like contraption and how they had been there for many days and were starving and asked if this man lived there and had any food or shelter. Come to find out this man had fallen the exact same way and they knew him. It was Jim's long lost uncle that Jim had been separated from long ago when they were sold to different people. Jim just did not recognize him at first because of his uncle's mask and paint. The man's name was Joe.

Joe told Huck and Jim that he had both food and shelter and to come with him and he would tell them his story. Joe had also fallen through a hole but he was running from his master because he was a runaway and he fell through at a night when he was pretty much running blindly through the woods. He had been there for five years and had no idea how to get out of that place. He said he had eaten fruit and berries for a while but then he said that just was not going to work if he was going to survive so he made a bow and some arrows and he started killing little dinosaurs like the one he killed to save Huck and cooked and ate those. He also made a spear and put a sharpened rock on the end of it to kill fish with that swam in the lake. He also talked about how he was so lonely and one day he almost got to the point of hanging himself because he knew no one would ever find him. Joe finally got done with his stories and said that they should get some rest and try to figure out a way to get home the next day.

The next day they woke up and went hunting for some breakfast and they got a little dinosaur and ate it and thought about what they could do. They thought about climbing out but they decided to do away with that idea because that would just take way too long. They would get very tired, so then they thought about what else they could do and finally Huck was just day dreaming and he thought about it for a minute and then said, "What if we make a big balloon and fill it with hot air and just float to the top, and we could make it out of our mast off of our raft." At first Jim and Joe just laughed at that idea and said it was impossible to make a balloon and float up to the surface like that but then they began to think that if they wanted out of that place then they would have to try things even if they sounded impossible so they said, "ok we will try it."

The next day they got out some of the tools off the raft like Huck's ax and Jim's hatchet. Then, they began to work. They cut the mast off of the raft and cut some strips of bark off the tree and it was kind of like string and the made a box frame and wove the bark into a basket for them to sit in while they were floating to the surface. Then they got some more bark and tied the mast to the basket. Then they took a dinosaur skull from one of the dinosaurs that they had eaten and put it under the balloon and put a sort of nest in it so they could catch it on fire to make the hot air with. Then, they took a propeller and made it up above the nest and they closed the fire and propeller up and made a hatch to where they could let air in to make the propeller work to fill the mast up with the air and make it into a balloon. Then, it was finished, a masterpiece that they had made out of their own hands. It had taken them three months to build but it was finally finished.

The next day they decided to try their wonderful contraption out for the first time and take it for a test drive. So they lit the fire and opened up the hatch and got some wind in there and the mast filled up with air just like a balloon and it worked, they were flying! So the next day they got up and they went on their way home and they flew and flew and flew and finally they could see the sky, they were almost home! Then, finally they fly out of the top of the huge crack and they were on the surface again! They were so happy they hollered and cheered, they were home! After all that time down there they finally got to see the beautiful warm sun again. They finally landed their contraption they had made on the ground. They attracted a lot of people with what they had made and everyone was asking where they got it and they told their story and people were just speechless at what they heard.

After they told their story people asked if they were willing to sell their wonderful contraption and Huck and Jim decided that would be wonderful because all their money had gotten lost in the crash. So they all three went to Washington D.C. and sold their machine to the president of the United States which was Abraham Lincoln at the time and they got fifty million dollars for their machine. So then, they go get Jim's family and he buys them and his wife and kid meet their uncle and they both meet Huck too.

Jim says that Huck could be his child from then on and that he could live with them and be a part of his family and Huck happily agreed. Jim's uncle decided to live with them too and they bought a house together on Jackson's Island and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
